Love Song Requiem
by HermionePeace
Summary: Warren/Layla Warren loves Layla, and even though Will treats her like trash, she still is always going back to him. So Warren loves her from afar. She gets really sick and is dieing. Will Warren tell her how he feels?
1. Love Song Requiem

**NO LONGER ONESHOT**

* * *

_**I believe I'll find a better place to fall asleep **_

Warren watched Layla, as he walked her home from the Paper Lantern. "Layla," someone yelled out.

_**She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be **_

"Will!" she squealed running into his open arms. Warren turned and walked away.

_**The future haunts with memories that I could never have **_

Warren watched Layla, sitting, alone, at a booth. He was about to go over, when Will ran in and sat down with her.

_**Hope is just a stranger, wondering how it got so bad **_

He wished Will had stood her up, then he could hold her.

_**I die each time you look away,**_

She held Warren's arm as she talked to him. "Layla!" Will called. She turned her head and smiled.

_**My heart, my life, will never be the same **_

Warren was never the same after he met Layla. But he had realized too late, that he loved her. He was hit the hardest though, at the next 4 events.

_**This love will take my**__** everything **_

"HEROS WIN!" Boomer screamed. Warren looked up at the stands; Layla was jumping up and down clapping. She ran down to him.

_**One breath, one touch **_

She smiled to reveal white perfect teeth. She inhaled deeply then looked up at him. "Congrats Hero," she said taking his arm. He inhaled sharply at the mere touch. She gave him one last smile, before turning and walking over to Will.

_**Will be the end of me **_

He walked to the edge of the school and jumped over. He heard in the distance Layla call, "WARREEEEEEEEEEN," she screamed "WILL GET HIM!"

Warren landed on the ground of Sky High. Layla ran to him "Warren what were you thinking?" she screamed at him. "Do you know what it would do to me if you died?" she hollered throwing her arms around his neck as she cried.

_**You could be the finest straw that brings me back to her  
Ever waiting efforts**_

Warren was stunned; Layla would be upset if he died? "Promise me you'll NEVER do that again!" she said squeezing him.

_**And of the love that you deserve **_

Warren looked up at Will smiling and making a 'call me' sign to a passing girl.

_**Wishing I could find away to wash away the past **_

Layla was laughing as she splashed Will with water.

Later Will went to take a shower and she looked almost too tired to move. Warren knew he'd never live this down, but walked up to the redhead and asked "What a piggyback ride?" She looked up astonished but smiled and nodded.

_**Knowing that my heart will heal  
At least the pain will last **_

"Thanks," she said with a small beautiful smile. She kissed his cheek as she got off him.

She looked very confused. He looked at what she was looking at. Then blushed a deep scarlet, he'd burnt a hole (in the stomach area) in her bathing suit.

_**I die each time you look away**_

Will walked over to Warren and Layla, who were talking. She turned to him, then back at Warren "I have to talk to Will, Warren, I'll be back," she called as she left.

Warren saw Will stomp off. "What did you say to him?" he asked.

_**My heart, my life **_

"I said I can no longer be in a loveless relationship," she answered. She then mumbled something.

"What?" Warren asked.

"I love another," she repeated.

"Who?" He asked not daring to hope.

"You," she said leaning in and kissing him full on the lips.

BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

_**  
Will never be the same, **_

Warren barbecued his alarm clock. He should have known it was a dream.

_**This love will take my everything **_

Warren wanted to fry Will; when Layla appeared at his door, crying, because she'd found Will in bed with another girl.

_**One breath, One touch, **_

She let out a sob as she flung herself into his arms.

_**Will be the end of me**_

He wanted to die; her pain was so strong.

_**I believe I'll find a better place to fall asleep,**_

Warren looked down at the redhead, asleep against him. She was so beautiful and innocent; who would even look at someone else if they had Layla.

He kissed the top of her head and leaned back to fall asleep.

_**Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream,**_

Warren dreamed about a certain girl.

_Dream_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Peace, here is your baby girl," the doctor said handing Layla, a little girl with a little tuff of slightly darker red hair then Layla's._

"_Isn't she beautiful?" Layla said looking down at the baby girl. _

_"Yes, very," Warren answered smiling down at their baby._

_**Maybe someday long,  
Maybe someday long, **_

Warren watches Layla walk down the hall holding Will's arm. She'd forgiven him…again.

_**Maybe someday long**_

A/N found this on Crissy's computer. Review.


	2. You're Beautiful

**Chapter 2 You're Beautiful**

**By: Jenny Carson**

I don't own the song or Sky High. Crissy wrote the first chapter. I wrote this one.

Song picked by my first reveiwer cenababy. Thank you

* * *

_**My life is brilliant.**_

Warren sat on the picnic table talking to Maj. about who they thought would win Hero of the Year.

_**My life is brilliant**_

"Yo, Warren, can you cook this for me?" Zach asked, holding out a hamburger. Warren quickly cooked it and gave it back to him.

_**  
My love is pure.**_

He laughed as he threw a fireball at Ethan; who avoided it by melting. Ethan got up with a small smile.

_**  
I saw an angel.**_

Warren looked up at the sound of a car door. Will had shut his door and was swinging his car keys on his finger. Layla got out the other side, of the red corvette convertible. She smiled as she walked over.

_**  
Of that I'm sure.**_

"Hey, Warren," she said, her voice, so soft.

"Ohh, can I try that?" she said pointing to the Chinese food box in his hand. He gave it to her, and moved to get another pair of chop sticks when she took his and simply ate from the box.

He later watched her get back into Will's passenger seat. She waved as Will drove off.

_**  
She smiled at me on the subway.**_

Warren was in the mall with his little sister, when he saw her. Layla smiled at him from the doorway of the store entrance.

_**  
She was with another man.**_

Then Will came up behind her, carrying her shopping bags.

_**  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**_

His sister came and pulled him away.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.

Layla sat down across from him. Her lunch tray made a cluck on the table. She smiled that beautiful thousand watt smile, but it faded from her face when she looked past him. She had tears in her eyes and simply looked down to her salad.

Warren turned to see Will talking to two girls, making them laugh and then he bent down… and kissed one.

_**  
You're beautiful, it's true.**_

Warren couldn't believe Will could cheat on Layla. She was the most desired girl in the whole school.

_**  
I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

Warren sat in his seat, in class. He looked up from his book to see Layla walking in, the center, of a group of girls.

_**  
And I don't know what to do,**_

He hated Will so much that moment. He had made Layla change, her red hair was now a dark auburn, she was wearing a skin tight purple tank, she had a magenta skirt that fell to just above her knees, she was… different. _**  
**_

_**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

**He'd **made her change. He hadn't accepted her the way she was.

_**  
Yes, she caught my eye,**_

She sat in her seat at the front of the room and turned to talk to the girls around her. Then he saw what had changed the most. Her eyes were……dull.

_**  
As we walked on by.**_

She was walking down the hall, leading her group of girls. She gave him that smile that was reserved only for him.

Then she met Will when she arrived at the end of the hall. Then everyone in there two groups paired off into couples, with Layla and Will leading the way.

_**  
She could see from my face that I was,**_

She opened the door to her house to see him.

"Warren?" Layla asked astonished. She hadn't even been aware he knew were she lived.

_**  
Fucking high,**_

"Hyaa Laaylala," Warren slurred at her.

"Warren, are you drunk?" Layla asked, amazed.

"NoOhOh," he slurred.

_**  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_

Warren leaned against his locker. He was watching Layla say good bye to her "friends." It was the last day of school and Will was taking her to Italy, for the whole summer

_**  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.**_

He saw her at the mall, the next day. She was signing for a package. She handed the pen and clipboard back to the man with a smile. She spotted Warren and gave him that smile that was only for him.

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._**

She held the gaze for a couple of moments. Then she walked to the door to the store with the small package.

_**  
You're beautiful, it's true.**_

Her hair shined in the light.

_**  
I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

She looked back at him, before walking out of the store.

_**  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

Warren wanted to run after her, and tell her everything. But somehow he though that she knew exactly how he felt about her.

_**La la la la la la la la la**_

But he'd never be who he wanted to be with…Layla.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

Warren sat on his bed, looking at his picture of Layla and him.

_**  
You're beautiful, it's true.**_

It was a little after homecoming, before everything went down hill, they were in the park. She was wearing jeans, red tank, and green jacket. She was laughing and he had his arms around her waist, gently picking her up and swinging her around. Her legs were kicked out as she swung. He had been laughing to.

Will had thrown the camera to Maj and she snapped the picture.

_**  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_

He remembered when Layla had met his mother. His mother was smiling so big. _**  
**_

_**When she thought up that I should be with you.**_

It took weeks, for Layla to stop talking about what a cute baby Warren was.

_**  
But it's time to face the truth,**_

He sighed as he lay down.

_**  
I will never be with you.**_

"Good night Layla."

* * *

R/R Review

Zoey24: This is a really awesome Warren/Layla song fic. You should write more.

Jenny: Thank you. I did. My next chapter is going to be with the song What hurts the most.

cenababy love Layla and Warren together i hope this wasnt a oneshot because I think that you could really take this fic somewhere. but if it was I really liked it. chao-mel

Jenny: Thank you Thank you. I'm taking your advice.


	3. She will be loved

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High or the song. HermionePeace wrote chapter one. I wrote this and chapter 2.

Lala: aw..that was so sad. i wanna see what happens next. very well written, update soon

HermionePeace: Thank you. Here you go.

cenababy: I really liked this chapter it was really well written. I cant wait to see what happens next. I think that later on in the story you should use she will be loved i think it would fit but it is totally your baby so do what you will with it I will like it no matter what.

chao-mel

HermionePeace: I misunderstood you and thought you meant for chapter 3. So chapter three became chapter 4 and this became chapter 3. I love suggestions. Thank you

**Chapter 3 She will be loved**

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

Warren leaned against his locker. It was the first day back at school, for their junior years.

Warren looked up to see Layla walk through the front door. She had her auburn hair puffed up and was wearing jeans, a white tank, and black sunglasses.

Everyone quickly made a path for her, and her group of girls walked over to her.

_**  
She had some trouble with herself**_

"Sono qui. Tell me il mio programma." Layla said pushing her sunglasses so the rested on her head.

Everyone looked at her strangely, except Will. She laughed. "I'm here. Tell me my schedule." She repeated.

_**  
He was always there to help her**_

Will gave her a kiss before going off with his group. Layla's friend Gwen started reading off Layla's schedule. She threw her black gloves at Gwen and her jacket to another girl.

Will and Layla had become Heroes in Italy. Since they hadn't saved the president while wearing costumes, the press was hunting them down. Layla and Will were busy scheduling talk shows and press conferences.

_**  
She always belonged to someone else**_

Save the Citizen was the only class Will, Layla, and Warren had together.

"Will!" Layla called in the middle of a save the citizen game. He timed and looked over to see her pointing to their red cell phone.

"Yes Mayor, Yeah, I see, yeah, I understand Mayor," Layla said into the phone.

"Time to go Will," Layla yelled quick changing into a green dress, green boots, and green hair. She flew into the air and out the window behind Will.

_**I drove for miles and miles**_

Warren got in the car and drove. He just needed to drive and get his mind off her.

_**  
And wound up at your door**_

He looked around and noticed he was at her house.

_**  
I've had you so many times but somehow**_

Warren knocked on her door. She answered, tears in her eyes. She through her arms around his neck.

_**  
I want more**_

He gently lifted her and set her down on the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong Layla?" he asked rubbing away her tears.

"My brother just died."

Warren inhaled, John had been very sick lately. John's sisters were his world, but was always most protective of Layla. He'd never refused Layla anything.

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

Layla leaned against his chest, sleeping. He'd been coming to her house after school to keep her company.

"Thanks Warren."

_**  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

Warren looked up to see Kathy (Layla's older sister) leaning against the door frame.

"I can't take care of her and deal with my twin brother's death at the same time. I'm glad she has you. I want a niece in the next 5 years."

_**  
Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

Warren watched Layla laughing with her friends. She was the same, but her eyes had lost all life.

_**  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

"Want to crash at my place for a bit?" Warren asked her.

"Sure, I'll be there."

_**  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

Warren did everything, with her, she wanted to keep her happy.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

Warren grumbled in his sleep as he heard a rap on his window. He looked over to see Layla sitting on a tree branch outside his window.

_**  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure**_

He walked over to the window and let her in. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Will had cheated on her again.

_**  
It doesn't matter anymore**_

I put my arms around her, and said quiet and soft things in her ear.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

She was lying on the couch, her head in his lap. He gently stroked her beautiful auburn hair.

_**  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**_

Only one thought on his brain.

Will _didn't _deserve her.

_**  
My heart is full and my door's always open**_

He actually looked forward to school when Layla was broken up with Will. She stayed by his side every second she could.

_**  
You can come anytime you want**_

She came everyday, to his house. They laughed and smiled, and watched movies.

**_I don't mind spending everyday_**

He walked in the park. Dripping wet from the rain.

_**  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

He looked in the over to the pond to see Layla standing there.

_**  
Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

She was standing in jeans and a white belly tank top. She had water up to her knees. The rain was flooding the pond.

_**  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

I shuck my head. He knew why she was here. Her brother John had almost drowned here, and when he was taken to the hospital, that's when they found out he was sick. So to her this is where it all started.

"Layla, come on," he said taking her arm.

_**  
And she will be loved**_

"He loved it here. He loved this place so much. How could it hurt him?" she said still looking at the fierce waves the storm was creating.

_**  
And she will be loved**_

"Layla, this place helped him. It knew he needed medical help so they put him in a position were he could get the help he needed," he told her. It was a load of crap, he knew, but maybe it would help her.

_**  
And she will be loved**_

"THEN WHY ISN'T HE ALIVE. WHY ISN'T HE HERE WITH ME." She screamed. "Why couldn't I help him? If our powers are supposed to save complete strangers lives with my power, why couldn't I help him?" She whispered.

_**  
And she will be loved**_

"Layla…" he started but she turned and fled.

_**I know where you hide**_

He opened the door to the old abandoned house. It was small, but it was leak proof, and she had some of her things in it to make it seem homey. She had plants, pictures, blankets, and a couple cans of soda.

_**  
Alone in your car**_

He walked over to her and put a blanket over her shivering form. Then he took off his jacket and put an arm around her, elevating his temperature a little.

_**  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

He gave her a reassuring smile and a nudge on her shoulder.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

She smiled at him. He warmed up inside, with happiness as they looked out the window.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

Warren walked into his apartment. Genevieve, Gwen for short, walked into the room.

"War, mom got stuck at her work. She can't leave till the rain stops," Gwen said plopping down on the couch.

_**  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved**_

"Hey War, do you love her?" she asked looking at him.

"Who?" he asked.

_**  
And she will be loved**_

"That redhead that's always around," Gwen said pointing to the picture of him and Layla at homecoming.

_**  
And she will be loved**_

"I don't know Gwen."

_**  
And she will be loved  
**_

Warren smiled as Layla walked over to him.

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

Warren's stomach turned unhappily.

_**Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

Why had he thought it would be different this time? It would never change.

_**Try so hard to say goodbye**_

She would always get back together with **him**.

* * *

A/N What do you think? Reveiws make me update faster.


	4. What hurts the most

**A/N Here you go**

Ranchi Blade: Its good, but my hearts breaks... please let them be togheter

_Don't worry they will_

Agrabah's Princess: Nice. Sad and totally Warren but I don't think Will would have the balls to cheat on Layla.

_I know Will wouln't have the balls, but here he does._

* * *

**Chapter ****4 What hurts the most**

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

Warren sat on his bed listening to the rain hit his roof. His house felt so lonely with his mom away.

_**  
That don't bother me**_

He sat on his couch and watched a movie, where a boy was in love with his best friend's girl.

_**  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, when the boy held her dieing form in his arms.

_**  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

Warren walked off to his room. He lay on his bed. He closed his eyes, only to get more dreams of her.

_**  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

Warren felt like burning down the school when Layla and Will talked lovey dovey to each other at lunch the next day.

_**  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
**_

"Warren, you ok, you look mad?" Maj asked.

"I'm fine," he snapped

_**But that's not what gets me**_

Layla kissed Will. He wrapped his arms around her. Warren was ready to murder now. He got up and slung his back pack over his shoulder.

He sat in the library glaring holes into his book…literally.

"You love her don't you?"

Warren looked up to see Ice Frost aka Freeze Girl. He sighed, there was no point in lying to her, cause she always saw right threw it.

"Yes."

What hurts the most

Warren looked up at the sound of her voice.

_**  
Was being so close**_

He looked up to see Layla sitting there, not two tables away. Her group of girls were sitting in the chairs listening to Layla talk about her latest rescue. Her girls left soon after leaving Layla alone.

_**  
And having so much to say**_

He was about to go over to her, when Will walked in and spotted her. He swooped in and kissed her.

_**  
And watching you walk away**_

He took both her hands and helped her off the table. He pulled her toward the door.

_**  
And never knowing**_

He whispered something into her ear, causing her to giggle.

_**  
What could have been**_

He kissed her again and returned to pulling her toward the door.

_**  
And not seeing that loving you**_

She stopped at the door and looked back to him.

_**  
Is what I was tryin' to do**_

She smiled at him.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

"See you at the Paper Lantern Layla," Warren said with a smile. She bit her lip.

"Oh was that today? I'm sorry Warren; I promised Will that me and the girls would go to the movies with him and the boys.

_**  
But I'm doin' It**_

"Oh."

_**  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

He gave her a fake smile. "It's ok Layla," Warren lied.

_**  
Still Harder**_

"Are you sure? I'm sure I can get Will to bring you along," she said. Warren knew she meant well, but watching the populares snog at some scary movie, wasn't his cup of tea.

_**  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

Warren took Kate to the movie that night. She had insisted on bringing her best friend Jerry Wickers. Why did that name sound familiar?

_**  
But I know if I could do it over**_

Kate and Jerry were standing next to him when everything went down hill. He saw Layla and Will with their gangs. Then it hit him, Gwen Wickers, Layla's right hand girl. He was about to shoo the kids away, but it was too late. Fire was in Gwen's eyes.

"JERRY ANDREW WICKERS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Gwen hollered.

"I'm going to the movies with my friend and her brother," he said.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER! DO YOU UNERSTAND ME! SHE AND HER BROTHER ARE GOING TO BE THE NEXT GENERATION OF VILLIANS!" Gwen screamed.

"No we're not," Kate yelled her hands on her hips.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Gwen screamed.

Tears sprung into Kate's eyes.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Jerry, Warren, and Layla yelled.

"Layla how can you say that?" Gwen asked.

Layla didn't answer she just ran to Kate. She hugged the crying girl.

"Gwen she's a little girl!" Layla said sternly.

"I'm sorry Kate," Gwen said, really looking sorry.

_**  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

Warren smiled at Layla. She leaned down to Kate's height. "Kate, want to get ice-cream with us?"

What hurts the most

"YES!" the eight year old screamed bouncing up and down.

_**  
Is being so close**_

Layla turned to Warren.

_**  
And having so much to say**_

"I'll have her home by 11:00," Layla said with a smile.

_**  
And watching you walk away**_

He only nodded as she took Kate's hand and walked over to Will, Jerry following her.

_**  
And never knowing**_

Warren watched them walk out the door.

_**  
What could have been**_

He got into his car.

_**  
And not seeing that loving you**_

Warren looked up as the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see Will and Layla.

_**  
Is what I was trying to do**_

Will was holding a sleeping Kate. Layla lead Will to Kate's bedroom so he could put her to bed.

What hurts the most

Warren saw Layla and Will arguing.

_**  
Is being so close**_

She hit Will, with much force, across the face.

_**  
And having so much to say**_

Will got so angry he punched Layla in the face. Gasps rang out in the crowd. Warren jumped up from his seat and caught Layla just before she hit the ground. She looked lifeless.

_**  
And watching you walk away**_

Warren removed his hand from her head to see it was drenched in blood. He looked up at Will; he'd used his super strength. Warren picked up Layla bridal style and ran to the nurse's office.

_**  
And never knowing**_

Warren paced back and forth in the nurses office. He'd just been told they didn't know if she'd make it. She was being taken to the Hospital.

_**  
What could have been**_

Warren banged open the doors. Everyone looked up at him. He powered up.

_**  
And not seeing that loving you**_

He ran over to Will. "What's wrong Warren?" Will asked.

"You hurt her bad. Now you're going to pay."

Warren hit Will in the gut sending him flying.

_**  
Is what I was trying to do**_

"Warren," Will said coughing up blood.

Not seeing that loving you

"Warren!" Kathy screamed running in.

_**  
That's what I was trying to do**_

"She's dieing!"

**A/N Here you are. What do you think will Happen?**


	5. You'll never be mine again

**Chapter 5 You'll never be mine again**

_**You'll never be mine again**_

Warren walked into the Hospital room.

_**Guess I've known it since, don't know when**_

She just laid there, her eyes closed, her hands lying over her stomach.

_**I've just been pretending, **_

Warren looked at the dried blood in her hair.

_**I know I can't win.**_

He walked over and sat on her bed. He looked at her.

"Layla, I know you can't hear me, but… I love you. I love you with all my heart and if you die, I know I'll never love again."

_**Let me hold you just one more time,**_

He gently pulled Layla's unconscious body up. He wrapped his arms around her.

_**And pretend that your world is mine.**_

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

_**We'll whisper goodbye and then,**_

He slowly started to walk to the door but stopped short when she whispered something. He looked back at her.

_**You'll never be mine again.**_

He sat on his bed, looking at a picture of her. She was blowing a kiss to him.

_**Someone else will know the thrill of holding you**_

Warren's blood curdled when he saw Will, the one who put her in the Hospital, holding a girl in his lap. His hand was under her skirt and hers were in his shirt.

_**And sharing all those little things we used to do.**_

"_Hi, Warren, Ice," Layla said sitting down across from Warren and his girlfriend Ice Frost._

"_Hey Layla," Ice said smiling at her._

"_Warren, we still on for a movie night… like always?" Layla asked._

"_Yup."_

_**So, give me your sweetest smile,**_

"_Go away, I'm mad at you," Layla said turning away._

"_Come on Layla… don't make me," Warren said holding his hands on the side of her hips._

_Layla smiled as he started to tickle her._

_**And let me just dream a while.**_

"WARREN!" Ice screamed.

He looked up at her. "What?"

_**Then my world will come to an end,**_

"I was asking if you were going with me to visit Layla," Ice said.

_**You'll never be mine again.**_

"Oh, yeah."

_**Someone else will know the thrill of holding you**_

Warren, Ice, and Kate _(Principle Powers said Warren could bring his sister with him because #1 she has no school and #2 Layla was the only one that could calm Warren down and since she's not there Kate works to) _were sitting in the cafeteria. Kate(forgot to mention Warren has two sisters, Gwen and Kate) was sitting on Warren's lap eating an Ice-cream Sunday.

_**And (of) sharing all those little things, we used to do.**_

"Warren," Kathy said walking over to him, with a huge grin on her face.

_**So, give me your sweetest smile, **_

"Layla's awake and asking for you," Kathy said with a smile.

_**And let me just dream a while.**_

Warren looked at Kate. She nodded in understanding and grabbed his arm. She teleported to the Hospital.

_**Then my world will come to an end,**_

Warren walked in to see Layla sitting up in bed smiling at him.

_**You'll never be mine again.**_

"Hippie," she smiled at her old nickname "did you mean what you said to me earlier today?" he asked.

"What did I say?"

"You said you loved me too."

* * *

A/N Here you go. Something to think about.

Agrabah's Princess: Aww. Warren just can't win. :(

HermionePeace: He will this time. I didn't write this only for her to die.

Ranchi Blade: At the moment I fail to see how they are going to be togahter, but I trust you... I think...

HermionePeace: I didn't write this for her to die... trust me.

Tea: YES! You saved me! There isn't enough good, multi-chaptered layla/warren fics out there like this one. Can't wait untill the next chapter.

HermionePeace: I know, thats why I'm writing this. I love Warren/Layla but all her others are oneshots. Like Concrete Angel Layla, She died a Hero, 13th Birthday.


	6. Crash and Burn

**Chapter 6 Crash and Burn **

_**When you feel all alone**_

Warren walked into Layla's hospital room. She was looking out the window.

_**  
And the world has turned its back on you**_

"You know… he loved water. It was his friend," She said without even turning around.

_**  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart**_

"He wouldn't want this Layla. For you to be hurting over him."

_**  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you**_

She laughed in mid-sob. He wrapped his arm around her.

_**  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold**_

Layla was finally back at Sky High; with one of those X bandages were Will had hit her.

Someone stopped her as she walked down the hall. She looked up to see Gwen, who was the new head popular girl.

"Look girls, if it isn't the slut of Sky High," she said with a ring off laughter. She walked off with an evil smile on her face.

_**  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore**_

Layla was trying to blink away the tears in her eyes. Some Will's boy gang were making kissey faces at her. Then they mouthed 'slut'. __

Let me be the one you call

Layla showed up at Warren's that night, tears falling down her face.

_**  
If you jump I'll break your fall**_

Jeremy, one of Will's boys, thought it would be funny to trip Layla as she walked down the hall. Her stuff went flying. She shut her eyes waiting to hit the ground… but it never came.

_**  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

Layla looked up. Warren had caught her. She gave him a watery smile has he helped her pick up her things. As soon as Warren came into the picture, everyone had either ran, or stopped kicking her books around.

_**  
If you need to fall apart**_

Layla was walking down the hall when she was pulled into an empty classroom. Lips crashed down on hers. She knew those lips didn't belong to Warren, so…**. **Whose were they? She pushed whoever it was away.

She looked up to see Jeremy Jonstone. "Come on Layla. You'll screw Peace and Stronghold but not me?"

"Leave me alone Jeremy!"

"No can do."_**  
**_

_**I can mend a broken heart**_

Warren was frantic. Nobody had seen Layla since lunch. Everyone on staff was looking for her, as well as Magenta, Ethan, Zach, and well… him.

_**  
If you need to crash then crash and burn**_

Everyone stopped what they were doing when a scream ran through the school. They all ran to see what happened, but stopped short when they saw Layla. Her shirt was no where to be found, her skirt was uneven, her underwear was sitting on the floor and she had cuts and bruises all over.

Warren was filled with rage, but held it in and ran over to her and put his jacket around her unconscious form.

_**  
You're not alone**_

She woke screaming and fighting. Warren jumped to her side. The Commander and Jetstream stood up from their chairs.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. __

When you feel all alone

"Layla, it's me… Warren."

She looked at him a moment then started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her.

_**  
And a loyal friend is hard to find**_

She slowly looked over to The Commander and Jetstream.

"YOU, GET OUT!"

_**  
You're caught in a one way street**_

"Layla…"

"Your son put me in here the first time. NOW GET OUT!"

_**  
With the monsters in your head**_

Warren was hurting inside, everywhere she looked, she saw his face.

_**  
When hopes and dreams are far away and**_

She slept with Warren in his bed, because she was scared of everyone, but him. She said his face haunted her dreams.

_**  
You feel like you can't face the day**_

Warren was trying _**REALLY**_hard not to strangle the judge when he sent Layla's rapist away with a 'warning'.__

Let me be the one you call

"WARREN WARREN," Kathy panicked over the phone. "Layla's on the roof of our house. She wants to jump!"

_**  
If you jump I'll break your fall**_

"Layla you don't want to do this."

She turned to him, her face tear stained. "It hurts Warren. I see him _everywhere. _They're calling me a whore. He looked at me Warren. I saw him at the store. He smirked at me. And he's free. He got away with what he did. Warren, I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. I always wanted a baby Warren. But this baby is half loving and half monster." She turned back to the ground below.

_**  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

"Layla don't. Remember when I tried to jump. You were scared. I'm scared Layla. Take my hand, I'll help you, we'll raise this baby together and teach it how bad it is to be what his father is. Take my hand Layla," Warren said extending his hand out to her.

_**  
If you need to fall apart**_

She started to extend her hand but lost footing. She screamed as she started to fall over the side.

_**  
I can mend a broken heart**_

He grabbed her hand, but she stayed hanging there.

_**  
If you need to crash then crash and burn**_

"Warren, my hand is slipping," she screamed. He started to think then… "LAYLA GROW A TREE!"

_**  
You're not alone**_

"MY POWERS WON'T WORK!"__

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain

Suddenly Jetstream grabbed hold of Layla.

_**  
And when it's over you'll breathe again**_

Layla and Warren landed on the ground.

_**  
You'll breath again  
**_

"I'm sorry Warren."

_**  
When you feel all alone**_

"Don't ever do that again Layla," Warren said as he wrapped his arms around her.

_**  
And the world has turned its back on you**_

Layla sat in a booth at the Paper Lantern; her old 'friends' shunning her not two booths away.

_**  
Give me a moment please**_

"How are you Layla?" Warren asked sitting down across from her.

_**  
To tame your wild wild heart**_

"Nausea's killing me, but I'm ok," she stated as she ate her ice-cream.__

Let me be the one you call

Warren smiled at Layla as she tried to hit him, but only succeeded in falling onto the floor.

_**  
If you jump I'll break your fall**_

It was so hard to believe she was already two months pregnant.

_**  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

"How bout Argentina?" Warren suggested. Layla looked at him in displeasure.

"We're doing _baby_ names Warren. Not places to travel," Layla said with a smile.

"Russia?"

"You're hopeless."

_**  
If you need to fall apart**_

"HEY!" Layla screamed.

_**  
I can mend a broken heart**_

"MRS. PEACE… HELP!" Layla cried as Warren hit her with a pillow.

_**  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**_

They were in a full fledged pillow fight when Nancy Peace came in and broke the to up.

A/N I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry. But I had to make Layla get raped for what's going to happen, well happen. SORRY


	7. Damaged

**Chapter 7 Damaged**

_**Dreaming comes so easily**_

Layla walked into Warren's room and slipped under the sheets of his unusually warm bed. She closed her eyes, slipping into a dreaming sleep.

_**  
Cause it's all that I've known**_

Warren walked into his apartment. He threw his key onto the table and started to take off his jacket when he heard a piercing scream. He and his mother ran into his room to see Layla fighting in her sleep. Her hair was soaked in sweat, she bolted upright. Warren wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

_**  
True love is a fairytale**_

Warren looked over at Layla to see her mouth set in a firm grim line as they watched the movie. She got up and walked away.

_**  
I'm damaged, so how would I know?**_

Warren watched her stare out the window at the lake. Her green tank-top was hugging her and showing an inch of stomach. Her jeans were a deep blue that were low cut and pretty tight. Her deep auburn hair was let loose to flow down her back. She had changed so much. She wasn't the girl that had asked Warren to Homecoming in her freshman year.

_**I'm scared and I'm alone**_

"Can you leave me alone…? I need to think," she said without turning around. Warren turned and left, as she wished.

_**  
I'm shamed and I need for you to know  
**_

Layla sat down at Warren's desk and grabbed a notebook. She searched for her blue pen, but settled for her pink pen when she couldn't find it. She looked through her sketches. Some people would find them scary, and haunting, but Warren pointed out that she was a great artist, and drawing might help her deal better.

_**  
I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say **_

_**And you can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me**_

_Dear Jeremy,_

_You raped me, and for that I'll never forgive you. Why? Because your face haunts me everywhere I look. If you felt sorry, maybe one day I would have forgiven you. But no, you rub it in my face every chance you get. I'm having your baby. You know the baby is yours to, and I know that scares you. You told me that you were in love with me the minute you saw me at Homecoming. You lied; if you loved me you would have wanted me to be happy. Instead you took what you wanted. You told me; back when we were friends, that you wanted a baby boy, a son. For all I know I'm having a son. I will hate till the day I die. You took something from me, something that I can never have back._

_Your Victim,_

_Layla Williams_

_**  
I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me**_

Tears slipped down Layla's face. She looked down at the sketch she'd made this morning. It was of a broken girl standing on a cliff looking out at the fierce unkind sea. She wasn't going to jump if that's what you're thinking.

_**Healing comes so painfully**_

She put a hand on her stomach. This baby wouldn't be evil; she'd make sure of that.

_**  
And it chills to the bone**_

The plants that Warren had gotten her started to wither. She smiled as she remembered that day.

_Layla was one month pregnant. She walked into the apartment with Nancy Peace behind her. Nancy had taken her shopping so they could bond a little. Layla had permanently moved into the apartment. Her mother was in Brazil do to her job and Kathy had taken all the time off college she could in without flunking her grades. _

_She told Nancy that she was going to go watch TV in Warren's room then go to sleep. She walked into the room to see lilies, orchards, roses, tulips, and daisies. She picked up a note that said:_

**When I left this morning you looked down in the dumps. I hope this cheers you up.**

**-Warren**

**P.S. This room is no longer my room. It's our room.**

_**  
Won't let anyone get close to me**_

As she thought about it, Layla realized that she even kept Warren at bay.

_**  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know**_

Warren watched Layla sleep from the doorway. He smiled when he saw her hugging his stuffed tiger. He looked down at his favorite notebook that she'd taken over. He flipped it open to a random page.

_**I'm scared and I'm alone**_

_Daddy where are you? When I was little you promised me that if anyone ever hurt me, you'd be here to beat them up. But you're gone. You left mom right before my first year of High School. You left me and mom for your secretary. What about your promise to me dad. I need you. I really need you, now more then ever. Come home to me daddy. I'm scared, he's going to come after me again, I know it. I'm frightened and except for Warren and his mom…… I'm alone._

_**  
I'm shamed and I need for you to know**_

Warren was upset now. He thought Layla was healing, but she wasn't. She was scared, she was scared he'd come back. What scared Warren the most, however, was he had a feeling she was right.

_**I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say**_

_He forced his lips down on her neck. She screamed as she struggled against his strength. "Layla, there's no use screaming this is the band room…its sound proof," he mumbled into her hair._

_**  
And you can't take back what you've taken away**_

"_God Layla I love you. I've loved you since homecoming in your freshman year," he said as he plunged into her causing her to scream like she was dieing._

"Layla wake up, LAYLA, LAYLA, LAYLA, WAKE UP," Warren screamed shacking her as she yelled and kicked under him.

_**  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me**_

_He took out a knife and slit it across her tanned stomach. He did a few more minor cuts. _

"_You know Layla; this is all your own damn fault. You had to fall in love with Peace. You know my power is to control people's emotions, I just can't control love. It was a mere crush when I started messing with your emotions. I made you think you liked Will, even after Homecoming, I had you dislike your sidekick friends, I tried to get you to hate Peace but you had to strong of a pull to him."_

_**  
I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say**_

"_I controlled Stronghold's emotions to. I made him hate you so much he hit you. I figured you'd run into my arms like you did when you had minor fights. But NOO you ran to Peace instead. If you'd just let me love you… you'd be enjoying this. The more you fell in love with Peace the more I lost control of you. When you fell in love with him I lost all control of you."_

_**  
And you can't take back what you've taken away**_

_He got up off her and slammed the door shut behind him._

_**  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me**_

_Layla sat in a chair. She'd just told the whole court that he'd raped her._

"_Guilty, and let off with a warning," the jury said._

_**There's only for my soul**_

Layla bolted up, right into Warren's arms.

_**  
And undo this fear**_

"He's going to come after me, he's going to come after me," she wailed.

_**  
Forgiveness for a man  
Who was stronger**_

"No Layla," Warren soothed "I'll kill him before he can hurt you."

_**  
I was just a little girl**_

Tears slipped down her beautiful face.

_**  
But I can't look back**_

Mrs. Peace looked sadly at Layla as she watched her son comfort the one he loved.

_**I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me**_

Warren slipped his arm around Layla's waist as she looked over her shoulder for the 66th time.

_**  
I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say  
And you can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me**_

He was coming… she could feel it…

_**Can't go back...  
Can't go back...  
Can't go back...  
Can't go back...  
I can't go back...  
I can't go back...  
I can't go back..  
I must go on...  
I must go on...  
I must go on...  
I must go on...  
I must go on...  
I must go on...  
I must go on...**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**ATTENTION TO ALL**_

**My best friend Crissy died on June 5th. She's the real HermionePeace and the one that wrote chapter 1 of this great story. I'm not going to stop writing, but if my writing gets off that's why.**

Agrabah's Princess: YAY! She lives!

HermionePeace: Yup

* * *

Shannara810: Hi! I so love your story. Warren is really a dark sweet knight in shining armor! Finally, even Layla has seen it.  
In the web, there are never enough fictions about them and yours is great. Only a question: but Will? He sent her at the hospital but no one is going to do anything?

HermionePeace: I know there are no real multi chapter Warren/Layla's that's why when someone asked if I could continue this from Crissy's one-shot I said yes. Does this chapter explain why I didn't have Will get punished?

* * *

Ranchi Blade: I trusted you to let them be together, and they are -

HermionePeace: Well I couldn't let her die, now could I. :D

* * *

Mandya1313: very nice

HermionePeace: Thank You

* * *

cenababy: sorry I have been AWOL lately but lots of stuff to do. Poor Layla but at least she still has Warren to hold onto and he wants to be a daddy so everything will be ok I hope. Can't wait to see the next chapter.

chao-mel

HermionePeace: It's ok. I know but this had to happen for other things to happen.


	8. I must be dreaming

**Chapter 8 I Must be Dreaming**

_**Pay close attention**_

Layla woke up feeling very cold. She looked to her left to see Warren, her heater, was gone.

_**  
Don't listen to me from now**_

She walked into the kitchen to see Nancy… but no Warren.

_**  
George'll be flying this one**_

"Where's Warren?" Layla asked looking around.

"He's somewhere."

_**  
And it's anyone's guess how he does this**_

Layla walked onto the back porch. Her eyes went wide; the back yard was like a jungle. Warren came out from it with a torch in his hand. She smiled at him.

_**  
Is the right turn wrong**_

There was a utopia in the center of the beautiful jungle. She lay on the grass looking up at the wonderful bright blue sky.

_**  
Universe taking me in full bloom**_

She touched a flower causing it to bloom like no tomorrow.

_**  
Fireball careful with that there**_

She smiled as Warren's arms slipped around her waist. He threw a fireball at the camp fire to keep it going as it got dark.

_**  
See what you made me do**_

She curled up in his arms as they fell into a deep sleep.

I must be dreaming

She fluttered her eyes for a minute.

_**  
Or we're onto something  
**_

Layla felt something cold against her wrists and ankles

_**I must be dreaming  
For I don't fall in love lawlessly**_

She looked at her arms to see knife and bite marks.

_**  
I must be dreaming  
Or pinch me to waking**_

She let out a small whimper when she saw the shackles on her wrists.

_**  
So undeniably yours  
As long as I'm losing it so completely**_

She looked at her surroundings. Now she was confused… she was in Sky High's gym.

Incendiary glance  
Be come and collide in me

She looked at the Blue and white balloons that covered the floor. She thought 'Why?' for a minute then remembered the small detail that the school dace was tomorrow evening. Even she was going even though she was tutored at Warren's house so she could take a break when needed.

_**  
Zoom in enhance hold  
While I go helplessly **__**SKY HIGH**_

'Warren save me,' she thought. She wasn't stupid she knew who brought her here, and she also knew he didn't have dancing on his mind.

_**  
Magic eye sugar rushing don't stop**_

She turned her head as the door opened expecting to see him. She was surprised though, Gwen entered the room.

I must be dreaming

Her eyes glittered with something… something evil.

_**  
Or we're onto something**_

'Is everyone with the name Gwen evil?' Layla asked herself.

_**  
Hey just watcha make me  
For I don't fall in love lawlessly**_

Layla gave her best glare at her old best friend.

_**  
I must be dreaming  
Or pinch me to waking**_

She only laughed at her glare.

_**  
So undeniably yours  
As long as I'm losing it so completely  
**_

She hit Layla so hard across her face that tears weld up in her eyes. She laughed again then grabbed Layla hard by her face and whispered with her face millimeters from Layla's "That baby will be mine and your knight in black armor won't save you this time."

_**  
Euphoria I can't take any more of**_

She quickly got up just as the door opened again. When she saw him, Layla began to struggle against her bonds.

_**  
Yah I'm losing it**_

"Hello Layla."

_**A/N**_

cenababy: poor Layla even with all the love that Warren is giving she is pushing away. It is understandable though. I went through a similar thing and I hated men for a while but I know that everything is gonna turn out alright for them. Cant wait till the next chapter.

chao-mel

Jenny: You went through something like her? Thats horrible. Do you ever fully heal after something like that? Well here's the next chapter, the next song is going to be Never Alone, that's your sneak peak.

* * *

Ranchi Blade: maby this is the wrong plac, but I'm sorry about your friend.

and I think its good that you keep writhing, I lost one of my best friends a time ago... and... I guess I just wanted to let you now that Im really sorry fore you

Jenny: Does it ever get better that they're gone? Because right now I feel like I'm in hell. It's so hard, I'm so used to her coming over if there was a problem, hearing her laugh when I watch her favroite movie (Sky High), fauning over how hot Warren Peace is. She didn't deserve to die, everyone loved her... she was adored by everyone in our school... she always thought of others before herself and she never complained about anything, which was why they caught her illness so late. It's hard to believe that she'll never come back. She's my second best friend to die, Hannah, died two years ago of child abuse. I wrote Angel of Sky High in memory of Crissy, because except for the being murdered thats how everyone felt about her. She was the Angel of not only our High School but City, everyone knew her. She's the one who wrote both, Concrete Angel and Concrete Angel Layla in memory of Hannah.

Sorry I was rambling in a computor, that's my problem I ramble in a computer just like you were talking to me. Only through a comp. you can't see that I'm crying.


	9. Never Alone

**Chapter 9 Never Alone**

_**I waited for you today**_

Layla lay on the gym floor covered in blood and bruises. He'd made sure not to hit anything that would hurt the baby, but he'd still hurt her bad.

"Warren, help me," she whispered as she looked at her bleeding wrist.

_**  
But you didn't show**_

She looked out the large window that Will had been thrown from in her freshman year. The blue moon shined on her disheveled hair. She dropped her head onto the floor, tears slowly made their way down her face.

_**  
No. No. No.**_

'When will he come?' Layla thought as the pain settled in.

_**  
I needed you… today**_

Layla screamed out as his hands slid up ad down her body. Her tears no longer did anything to even make him hesitate, like they'd done the first time.

_**  
so where… did you go?  
You told me to call**_

"WARREN!" she screamed after she was sure he was gone. "Help… me," she cried, choking on her sobs.

_**  
you said you'd be there  
and though I haven't seen you  
are you still there?**_

"Warren, where are you?" she whispered, as tears made their way down her face.

_**I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel you by my side**_

"John, help me… please," Layla whispered, her head hung.

_**  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone.**_

"Layla?"

_**And though I can not see you  
and I can't explain why.**_

If Layla's head had turned any faster it would no longer be on her head. Her mouth dropped open.

_**  
Such a deep, deep reassurance**_

"Will?"

_**  
You've placed in my life oh**_

"Layla, what's wrong, what happened?" Will asked as he started to run over to her.

_**  
We cannot separate**_

"Will, help me. Before he comes back!" she begged as she cradled as close to him as she could.

_**  
'Cause You're part of me**_

"Don't help her Will… she's an imposter," came Jeremy's voice. Will looked between his best friend and Layla.

_**  
and though You're invisible**_

"PLEASE Will, help me, it's really me, PLEASE," she begged.

_**  
I'll trust the unseen  
**_

"You know she's lying," Jeremy said coolly "she's kidnapped Layla. I'm just trying to get her back safely. Look into her eyes, you know it's not her, you _feel _it's not her."

_**I cried out with no reply**_

"WILL PLEASE IT'S ME!" Layla cried only to be unheard.

_**  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know**_

"Friends Forever Will."

_**  
You're here and I'm never alone**_

"You never could see me get hurt. Help me. I'm pregnant and he wants my baby, Will, help me."

_**We cannot separate**_

"He raped me Will. I know you don't want to believe it but he raped me," Layla cried, fighting against her bonds. What neither boy knew was that Layla wasn't really trying to get Will to believe her, she was trying to get Jeremy to hit her, because then Will would be hit with a burst of love and overpower Jeremy's power… she hoped.

_**  
You're part of me**_

"Remember the first day of Sky High, I came over to your house…"

_**  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen**_

_**  
**_"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! ! !" Jeremy yelled slashing her across the face.

_**I cried out with no reply  
and I can't feel You by my side**_

She screamed out in pain… but it did the trick.

_**  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone**_

"YOU BASTERD… DON'T YOU **EVER **LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER AGAIN!" Will yelled grabbing Jeremy by the wrist and throwing him to the other side of the gym.

And thus… the battle began! ! !

* * *

**_A/N Hi everyone, sorry this took some time to get out, but it's good... right? I need idea's for the next song. HELP ! ! !_**


	10. Fe Fi Foe

_**Fee fi fo she smells his body  
She smells his body  
And it makes her sick to her mind  
He has got so much to answer for  
To answer for, To ruin a child's mind**_

Layla sat on her bed, silent tears making paths down her face. It had been a month since the incident with Gwen and _him_. She lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling that had flowers painted on it. She remembered staring at them as a child, wishing for her father to return to her, to gather her up in his arms and kiss her tears away. He never came and he broke his promise to her

_**How could you touch something  
So innocent and pure  
Obscure  
How could you get satisfaction  
From the body of a child  
You're vile, sick**_

She glared hatefully at his picture in her yearbook. She used to run to him when she had a small fight with Will, bigger fights were for Warren to help her deal with. She let the tears roll down her face as she threw the book at the wall. She lay down on her stomach and screamed into her pillow.

_**It's true what people say  
God protect the ones who help themselves  
In their own way  
It's true what people say  
God protect the ones who help themselves  
In their own way**_

"ARGH!" Warren yelled out in rage as he threw another fireball at the brick wall. Will hovered in a seating position in the air watching him. Jeremy was free with a warning **AGAIN**. Warren cursed and threatened to end the bastered's life himself if he didn't go to jail soon.

_**He was sitting in her bedroom  
In her bedroom  
And now what should she do  
She's got so much insecurity  
And his impurity It was a gathering gloom**_

Layla sat on her mother's bed glaring at a picture of her and Layla. Layla's mom wasn't even going to come home, her _job _was too important for her to leave it and come to Layla. She wanted her mother so much, don't get her wrong Mrs. Peace was great, but still…

Layla looked around the large room and thought about how long it had been since she last stepped foot in the house. She shuck her head and leaned it on her pulled in legs. She wrapped her arms around her legs and let the tears fall.

_**How could you touch something  
So innocent and pure  
Obscure  
How could you get satisfaction  
From the body of a child  
You're a vile, sick**_

Warren slowly walked up the stairs of Layla's house. He first checked the study, then Layla's room, then finally Mrs. William's room. He kneeled down in front of her and gave her a sad smile. He couldn't help but really smile, though, when he saw the small baby bump, even if the child was Jeremy's, Layla and himself were treating it like it was Warren's.

"Why?" Layla finally asked.

"I don't know Layla," Warren answered wrapping her up in a hug which she didn't return. She was asking why her father wasn't there, she was asking why he left, all things Warren couldn't answer.

_**It's true what people say  
God protect the ones who help themselves  
In their own way  
And I often wondered to myself:  
Who protects the ones who can't protect themselves?**_

The two eventfully fell asleep there. They watched a few movies, played some games, and Warren even read to her from a random book. He rested his head on her shoulder and hoped she wouldn't ask how the trial went.

_**It's true what people say  
God protect the ones who help themselves  
In their own way  
And I often wondered to myself:  
Who protects the ones who can't protect themselves?**_

She smiled at him as they both woke. "I forgot to ask, how many years did he get?"

_**Fee fi fo**_

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long. I couldn't find a good song. Though I would like to thank Gothic Goddess for her _ONLY _reveiw. I uaslly get AT LEST 3 reveiw, what happened guys?_**


	11. Like a Star

_**Just like a star across my sky,  
just like an angel off the page, **_

Layla smiled up at Warren. It had been six months since Jeremy's latest attempts to get her, and so she was around 8 months pregnant and was driving Warren crazy.

Speak of the devil, Warren entered the room then and there.

_**  
you have appeared to my life,  
feel like I'll never be the same, **_

"Hey Layla," Warren said sitting down on the bed. He bent down and gave her stomach a kiss then kissing her. "How's the little fellow?"

"He's doing great, but mommy on the other hand…" Layla said with a smile.

Warren groaned, "Mommy?"

"Yes, mommy wants some chocolate," she said giving him a sweet smile.

_**  
just like a song in my heart,  
just like oil on my hands, **_

"Layla, what happened to the chocolate Will bought you?" Warren whined.

"I ate it," she said in a 'what do you think?' voice.

_**  
Honor to love you **_

"But Layla, I just got home," Warren whined.

"Fine, go sleep on the couch," Layla said with a glare as she crossed her arms.

"Layla," Warren whined, only to receive a glare. "Fine."

_**Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,**_

Warren finally arrived with chocolate to see his mother leaning on the counter laughing.

"WHAT?" Warren half yelled.

"She stopped wanting chocolate 12 minutes ago. Now she wants vanilla ice-cream with chocolate sprinkles, ketchup, mustard, and pickles," she said as she laughed.

_**  
with anyone but you, **_

"Baisez la merde fichue quel ensuite?" Warren shouted in Chinese.

"WARREN!" Nancy yelled at her son.

_**  
we do it all the time,  
blowing out my mind, **_

"Here you go Layla," Warren handing her, her food. She squealed in delight and grabbed the food.

**_You've got this look i can't describe,  
you make me feel I'm alive,  
when everything else is au fait,  
without a doubt you're on my side,  
heaven has been away too long,  
can't find the words to write this song of your love,_**

"WARREN!!" Layla screamed. She looked up as he came running in. She clutched her stomach. His eyes widened as he saw the puddle on the floor. "I'm in labor."

_**Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
with anyone but you,  
we do it all the time,  
blowing out my mind,**_

"Warren, Warren, WARREN!" Will yelled grabbing onto Warren. "She's going to be fine, and your mother is with her," Will said reassuringly.

"Yeah, Layla's strong," Gwen, Kate, and Kathy said walking in.

_**Now i have come to understand,  
the way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
from tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
now I understand,  
Yeah-yeah**_

"You're doing good Layla, one more push!" The doctor yelled. Layla crushed Nancy's hand as she pushed. She let out a breath when a baby's crying was heard.

**_Oooh... Ooohhhh..._**

"It's a girl," They said as they handed the baby to her.

"She's beautiful," Layla said as she looked down at her baby girl._**  
**_

_**I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
with anyone but you,  
I wonder why it is,  
I wont let my guard down,  
for anyone but you  
we do it all the time,  
blowing out my mind, **_

"Warren," Nancy said with a large smile as she came out holding the little baby. "It's a girl," she said slowly and carefully handing Warren the baby girl.

**_Just like a star across my sky,  
just like an angel off the page,  
you have appeared to my life,  
feel like I'll never be the same,  
just like a song in my heart,  
just like oil on my hands._**

**

* * *

****A/N Sorry it took so long and is so short. There is one more chapter then this story is done.**


	12. The End

**Last Chapter**

_**There's a man dying on the side of the road, **_

Layla smiled as she stirred the cake batter. It had been sixteen years since her precious baby girl had been born.

She looked up as the sixteen year old walked in. Lizzie Abigail Peace, was a tall 5'8" girl, who had long strawberry-blonde hair that fell to her waist, her blue eyes sparkled as she laughed. She wore a pair of blue denim bell bottom jeans, a green tank-top that showed an inch of her flat, tanned stomach. Lizzie looked up at her mother and smiled as she grabbed an apple from the counter. She let her backpack fall to the ground and laughed lightly.

"LIZZIE!" a four year old little boy yelled running forward, tackling Lizzie to the ground.

"Nice to see you to Liam," Lizzie said with a laugh.

"Hi Lizzie," said a 12 year old girl. She grabbed an apple and took a bite as the boy behind her simply smiled at Lizzie.

"Hi Lisa, Leo," Lizzie said with a smile at the twins. Just then the twins looked up as a girl around fourteen slid down the banister.

"Hey Liz," the 14 year old said with a smile.

"Hi Lena, how's Luke?" Lizzie asked looking over to her younger sister. Luke was her youngest brother and had been sick all day.

Layla and Lena both frowned. Luke wasn't doing so hot, but he'd be fine… they hoped.

_**  
Won't make it home tonight. **_

Warren drove down the old road. He looked at the trees that were on either side of the road. He had been at a business meeting, because besides being Torch, the best superhero (along with Miss Vines) in the world, he ran a very successful business and between that and super hero, he was gone a lot. But, he cut the meeting short so he could arrive at his little Lizzie's sweet sixteen.

_**  
He was driving fast on his cellular phone, **_

"NO! I SAID TUESDAY AND ON TUSEDAY IT HAS TO HAPPEN!" Warren yelled into the phone. He was driving 150 miles per hour in a 90 miles per hour zone. He didn't even notice the car coming in the other direction.

_**  
That's how he lived his life. **_

"NO! I WANT WHAT I WANT… NOW!"

_**  
And while he was hangin' by a thread  
these were the final words he said **_

The next thing he knew, he was propped up against a tree. He looked up to see a 20 year old college student. She had a few scrapes on her face and arms a huge gash on her arm that was bleeding, but other then that she was alright. "Can you hear me?" she asked. Tears ran down her pale face. He looked up to see her blonde hair; it looked so much like Lizzie's. "Just talk, about anything, your kids anything. You have to stay alive until the paramedics get here."

_**My girl turns sweet sixteen today**_,

"My oldest daughter, Lizzie, she's sixteen today," he whispered.

_**  
She's beautiful, so beautiful. **_

"She's beautiful, in her white dress, so beautiful," he said smiling at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Warren peaked into his oldest daughter's room. She was standing in her pink room, wearing a white dress that fell in layers to her knees. Around the bust it had diamonds sewn into it, it had a thin spaghetti straps that went around her shoulders. She had white gloves that went to her elbows and white strap heals on her feet. She slimed as she spun in front of the mirror. _

_**  
It might get rough sometimes **_

_He slowly opened the door and walked over to her. He gently picked up the tiara and rested it on top of her honey ringlets. She turned and smiled at him. "Do you have to go daddy?" she asked sadly._

"_Yes."_

_**  
but I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith) **_

"_Be a good girl of your mum, and help her with your brothers and sisters," he said as he gently brushed away his daughter's tears. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to go, but the branch of his company in Florida was having complications. He had missed eight of Lizzie's fifteen birthdays already. _(Only listing the important birthdays) _He'd missed her tenth birthday, when she'd turned double digits, he'd missed her thirteenth birthday, when she became a teenager, and he'd missed her fifteenth birthday, the year she won honors at school. He didn't want to miss her sweet sixteen._

_**  
I wish I grabbed a chance to say to her **_

It was only then he'd realized how much he'd missed, not only for Lizzie, but _all _his children. He's missed Luke and Liam's birth, he missed Lena's first birthday, and so much more.

_**  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate **_

He looked over at the young and frightened college student. "I'm a terrible father," he whispered as the ambulance alarms could be heard in the distance.

_**There's a women crying on the kitchen floor,**_

Layla fell to her knees as they told her the news. She let the tears slip down her face as she cried. "Why him?" she sobbed as she lay her head in her hands.

_**  
She got a call tonight.**_

She looked over to the phone dangling from the cord. _Why Him?_

_**  
Now she's trembling outside her daughter**__**'**__**s door **_

She gently pulled herself together and walked up the stairs that lead to her oldest daughter's room. Her hand reached for the door handle, but stopped. No, she couldn't, Lizzie was closest to her father out of all the children, and it'd break her heart. "But she had to know, she had to know," Layla told herself. "She has to know."

_**  
Walks in and holds her tight **_

Layla stood by the open door, watching her daughter. Lizzie was laying on her stomach on her bed, doing homework and bobbing her head slightly to the music coming from her headphones. She was facing away so she wasn't yet aware of her mother's presence.

"Lizzie, your mother looks sad," her dog, Marty, barked at her. Lizzie scrunched her eyebrows together and turned onto her side to see her mom did indeed look sad.

"Mom what's wrong?" Lizzie asked pulling off her headphones and getting up.

Layla didn't respond, but she slipped her arms around a very confused Lizzie.

_****_

Wondering how and where to start,

_**Is there a way to shield her heart? **_

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Layla whispered into her hair.

_**My girl turns sweet sixteen today,**_

Warren opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital room. He looked down when he felt something warm pressed against his hand and hip. He saw Lizzie, asleep. She was sitting in a chair but had her head on the bed, gently resting against his hit, her hand lay over his. He smiled slightly at the thought of her being there the whole night. The nurse had marked the date on a white board. It was three more days until her sweet sixteen party, but was her sixteenth birthday.

_**  
She's beautiful, so beautiful. **_

He watched as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to him and smiled. "You're awake," she said, in her soft silky voice.

"Yes, Lizzie, Hun, I'm awake."

_**  
It might get rough sometimes but I hope she keeps her faith. (hope she keeps her faith)  
**_

Lizzie ran to the food court. She saw her mom sitting with Lisa, Leo, and Lena, everyone younger then that had to stay home with Aunt Ice and Uncle Will. "MOM!" she yelled as she weaved her way past tables. Her strawberry hair caught in the air behind her. "He's awake!" she yelled with happy tears running down her face.

Leo, Lisa, and Lena jumped up running after Lizzie who was already running after the cafeteria. People threw smiles at them and Lena faintly heard someone say: "At lest someone is getting better."

_**I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her **_

Layla walked in to see Lisa and Lizzie sitting on either side of there father, smiling. Leo and Lena were at the foot of the bed talking about Luke and Liam.

"Excuse me?" a blonde standing in the doorway asked. She had an X bandage on her forehead as well as a few other bruises and a wrist sprain. "I'm Carter," she said unsurely.

"Carter? Layla, meet the girl that saved my life," Warren said with a soft smile.

_**  
Life is too short so take the time and Appreciate **_

"It's a pleasure Miss?" Layla stopped as she shock Carter's hand.

"Williams ma'am, Carter Layla Williams."

"May I ask your parent's names?" Layla asked.

"John Williams and Sally Hopkins."

"John? Like my brother John?"

_**Any but a loving way**_

Lizzie smiled as she got ready for her sweet sixteen party. It turned out her long dead Uncle John had had a daughter, Carter. So the two were cousins and were already close. Her father had to stay in the hospital during her party so that had her a bit in the dumps because then she couldn't have her father daughter dance.

_**  
It heard along the way **_

"You ready?" her boyfriend's older brother Parker asked, walking in with her boyfriend's other brother behind him.

"Yeah, you ready? The faster this goes the faster I get food," Jason said rubbing his hands together. Lizzie rolled her eyes, that's Jason, always thinking about food.

_**  
Don't be afraid to open up **_

"So? Are you ready?" asked her boyfriend, Peter. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What do you think?" she asked him with a small smile.

_**  
And use the time you have before it fades  
Show your love today **_

"Well then, madam, let's go," he said giving her his arm. She took it and walked out into the ballroom. Her eyes scanned the room and her eyes lit up as she saw her father standing next to her mother, with a huge smile on his face. Life, was, perfect.

_**My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
it might get rough sometimes  
but I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I grabbed  
chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate.  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate**_

If you're wondering what happened to Jeremy, well, no one knows, it's like he fell off the face of the earth after Lizzie was born. So I guess the last thing to say is…

"The End."

* * *

**A/N Hi everyone. I can't believe its over, can you?**

**Parker is played by Kevin Jonas**

**Jason- Joe Jonas**

**Peter- Nick Jonas**

**Liam- Frankie Jonas**

**REVIEW!!**

Love You all!!

**-Jenny**

**R**


End file.
